tskrfandomcom-20200214-history
Sound of the Drumms
The Sound of the Drumms '''was the '''fifth rebellion and the sixth [[Wars|'major military conflict']] in Westeros that occurred from 79AB-82AB between primarily House Targaryen and House Drumm, the two largest and most prominent Superhouses at the time, and the last major rebellion against the Targaryen Dynasty. House Targaryen’s military operations was spearheaded by King Daemon II Targaryen, or JoeNoble, but primarily by Lord Hand Commander Lewyn Martell, or UnbrokenOath. House Drumm’s military operations were lead by its leader, Lord John Drumm, or Balefulness, Lord Vickon Egen, or AvisOni, and Lord Mace Tyrell, or Syrolin. Backstory The rivalry of the two houses had begun ever since House Drumm’s massive rise to prominence, under the leadership of Lord John Drumm, and his subsequent appointment as Hand of the King under King Rhaegar I Targaryen. After a personal dispute between King Rhaegar I Targaryen and Lord Hand John Drumm, Lord John Drumm had relinquished his title as Hand of the King and returned to the Iron Islands. This sparked the rivalry between the two houses. War between the two Great Houses would not come then, as House Targaryen and House Drumm would temporarily mend its relations under a new monarch, King Jaehaerys II Targaryen. Lord John Drumm would be reinstated as Hand of the King. He would serve consecutively and served the next ruler, King Aegon VI Targaryen. After the Riverlands Crisis and the First War of the Dragons, King Aegon VI Targaryen removed Lord Hand John Drumm as Hand of the King, sparking the rivalry once more. This time, tensions boiled over, and before war would break out, King Aegon VI Targaryen abdicated the throne, and was succeeded by King Daemon II Targaryen. Declaration of War After King Daemon II Targaryen had succeeded the throne, House Drumm formally declared war on House Targaryen for the Iron Throne. The immediate result was small skirmishes at Kings Landing between the two rivals. Before the War House Targaryen, the Kingsguard, House Teague and House Dayne were the primary combatants for the Crown House, while House Drumm, House Tyrell and House Egen were the primary combatants for the Rebels. The Battle of Harrenhal The Battle of Harrenhal was the most major and primary battle in the War between House Targaryen and House Drumm. During the war, Lord Hand Commander Lewyn Martell made tactical changes and plans to decisively best the rebels. The Crown had subsequently won the war by a score of 5-0, ending the rebellion, which was the last major rebellion of the Targaryen Dynasty. Aftermath After the Crown victory, House Targaryen had spared Lord John Drumm, yet removed him as Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands and installed House Greyjoy as the new Lord Paramounts. Return of the Drumms Many years later, Lord Dagon Drumm would launch a major military conflict now known as Return of the Drumms against King Hollis II Teague and his Hand of the King, the Lord of House Targaryen. Lord Dagon Drumm would indirectly avenge Lord John Drumm by becoming the first ever rebel to successfully dethrone a sitting King, and to beat the very same House Targaryen in a Crown War. The Egen Conspiracy The Egen Conspiracy is an unconfirmed yet supported conspiracy theory that House Egen, a primary combatant for the rebels, was intentionally throwing the war efforts to gain a victory for the crown. The suspicion draws from House Egen entering support for House Drumm just hours before the war, and video footage of House Egen, a notably tactical house, running into the Crown armies, seemingly getting killed on purpose. This theory is supported by both Ironborn and old House Targaryen highranks, who agree that the theory may very well be true, but don’t confirm it. Category:War Category:Political Category:Military